Unexpected Developments
by arimakawakami
Summary: Mihashi stays the night.
1. Part One

Unexpected Developments

Part One

It was nice to have the house to himself. Shun had begged and begged and _begged_ for him to suck it up and go with the family on their planned trip to a Nagasaki theme park. Abe Takaya wasn't up for it. He didn't want to be stuck in a hotel room the entire time unable to enjoy the attractions. Shun had called him earlier to complain about how boring it was without him, but according to their mother, he'd met a friend from school there and they were inseparable. Having the time of their lives, she'd said. Abe didn't feel the least bit guilty.

He liked the peace. No one was there to bother him, and if all was right and just with the world, no one would be, either. He looked down at the only nuisance for the week, his sprained knee. It left him more bottom-bound than he'd prefer to be, but without it, he wouldn't have had the chance to relax at home alone. With nothing but freedom in sight, he decided to do the one thing he'd wanted to do since meeting Tajima Yūichirō and thus gaining access to a plethora of explicit materials. He settled himself down in the living room with a snack, a sense of satisfaction and an X-rated movie.

He was excited to watch the film and was surprised by how nervous he felt. It wasn't as though anyone would ever find out. Even at eighteen, he hadn't had the opportunity of viewing one before that afternoon. His father hid his stuff well; Abe hadn't seen a single magazine since he'd been caught with one when he was a little younger than Shun. He wasn't going to let rattled nerves get the better of him. He steeled his resolve and let the disc play. He settled back in his chair, prepared to let the good times roll.

The opening scene showed a man on a bed waiting for a call. The man was a foreigner, and when he spoke, it was in English. He checked his phone and smirked. He got up and left the room, returning momentarily with another man. They were holding hands and grinning at each other. It didn't take long for Abe to catch on to what was going to happen next. Blood rushed to his head as he quickly paused the movie. He was pretty sure he was about to have one of those trite nosebleeds that he'd always thought was an exaggeration.

What was Tajima thinking? He gave him a _gay_ porn? Of all the things in the world to give him? Was it some kind of joke? Abe leaned forward and tried to calm down. On one hand, he was angry. Whether it was an assumption or done to be funny, Tajima had it coming to him. On the other hand, he was excited. He had never seen any gay stuff before. He had long ago come to terms with his sexuality. He was open to a lot of things, things he wouldn't readily admit to anyone. Since he had no plans on acting on any of it just yet, he felt it was no one's business. Had Tajima seen through him, and somehow figured it out? Abe balled his fist. He really wanted to pop him one for being so damn audacious.

Abe glanced at the TV. The men were sexy. The one who had been waiting was about a foot shorter than the other. He was pale with brown hair and a slim build. The other was olive-skinned and burly. He had short dark hair and thick hands. Abe bit his lip. He wanted to see it. He felt he owed it to the curious side of him, the side that never got any playtime due to Abe's inherent fear of rejection. He swallowed hard, reached for the remote and started the film again. He sat back and gripped the armrests of the chair, bracing himself for the action.

The pair began kissing, the shorter one eagerly pulling the taller one into the room. They fell back onto the bed and began undressing one another. Abe's hips were already buzzing with pleasure. The scene before him was incredibly hot. Both actors were handsome. Their mouths were sexy. The way the larger man's hands looked against the paler, smoother, softer skin of the smaller man's body was turning him on. Abe reached down and stroked himself over his gym pants. He swallowed hard and sank into the chair, moaning quietly to himself.

The smaller man reversed positions with the taller one, laying him down against the bed. He lifted his shirt and made a show of kissing and teasing his body. Abe reached a hand under his own shirt and rubbed at his nipples. It caused a shocking sensation to ripple across his core. His senses were heightened thanks to a scene much more true to life than what he could muster up in his imagination. Abe closed his eyes and leaned back, thinking of the pair on the screen, allowing them to go further in his mind. He wanted to see some real action, things he had only dreamed about.

The shorter man began to tug down on the other's pants, allowing his privates to emerge. Abe thought of the large, throbbing member as his own as a soft, pink tongue swirled around its tip. Abe rubbed himself in that area, uttering another stifled moan. It was so damn _sexy_. Abe kept his eyes glued on the screen as hands, tongue and mouth enveloped and stroked and licked the shaft and scrotum, goose bumps tingling into peaks along Abe's own package. He moaned again, louder this time, unconsciously. He felt ready to start going further, but he reminded himself that he had all afternoon. He could watch the video to the end uninterrupted and bring himself to completion whenever he liked.

He reached for his drink and popped the top. He took a few quick gulps and then sat it down. He brought the back of his hand across his mouth and relaxed again. The further the pair went along, the more heightened his arousal became. And the more aroused he became, the more he pictured himself as the recipient of everything the smaller man gave the taller one, every lick, every stroke, every moan. It looked like it felt so good. Abe closed his eyes again, picturing a shadowy figure down on his member, suckling it, licking the tip. Closing both palms around it and stroking it. Abe licked his lips, resisting touching himself with all his might. He imagined touching along the shadowy figure's face, along the wisps of their hair, along their stiffened shoulders. He knew who he wanted it to be. He knew who he wanted lapping at his shaft, scraping their fingers along his hip. He imagined that person there, their small, perfect mouth wrapped around his hardness, their wiry, calloused fingers rubbing against the sensitive skin of his scrotum. Their diminutive, lilting voice whispering his name.

"Taka…"

"Shiiiit…" he groaned. "Mihashi…" Abe tightly gripped the remote and paused the movie. His eyes flickered open and caught sight of the TV screen. It was right before penetration. Those large, dark hands were gripping the pale, but rosy buttocks of the bottom, the tip of the shaft buried between the cheeks. Abe's body was in overload. He took a few deep breaths and swallowed hard.

Mihashi didn't tan well, but Abe did. He liked the difference in their skin coloring as summer progressed. He liked the difference in their heights as they both grew in in their own way. He liked picturing himself next to Mihashi. He liked being possessive of his pitcher. He liked how submissive and trustful Mihashi was of him. Abe wanted him. He wanted him badly. Not just the way that he'd managed to have him since they formed their battery, he wanted every piece of him. He wanted him by him always. He wanted to keep and care for him and he wanted to experience him in a way that he wasn't prepared to even imagine anyone else ever having him.

Abe sat the remote control down to the right of him and absently grabbed the can of lemon lime soda from his food tray. He took a swig of it, nearly choking when he heard someone at the front door. He quickly reached for the remote again and switched the output on the TV from the DVD player to the television stations. He straightened his body, feeling a dull pain in his knee as he did. He winced as he sat his pop down.

"Hello?" he called out. "M—ma?"

"Sorry for intruding," a meek voice came from the entryway. Abe's eyebrows perked. Slowly, fluffy sandy blonde hair came into view across the frame followed shortly by a single, widened brown eye. Abe didn't think it was possible for him to grow any harder. God, it was painful.

"Mihashi?" Abe gasped out, startled. "What—what are you doing here?"

"Um…" Mihashi Ren moved away slightly. "I'm…here to check up on you." Abe stared at him, still unsettled.

"What?" he asked. Mihashi shrunk away even more. Abe sighed in annoyance. "Come _in_ , Mihashi," he said. Mihashi took a step to the left, completely entering Abe's view. He was dressed in khaki shorts that stretched just beneath his knees. Underneath a hooded dark blue vest jacket was a plain white V-neck T-shirt. His hair was an unkempt mass and his limbs looked lithe and toned. He had his school bag and a clothed bundle with him.

"Are you…mad?" Abe shook his head very slowly, unaware of the lecherous, glazed-over leer he was giving Mihashi.

"No. Not at you, at least." Mihashi shuffled a foot and averted his eyes. Abe was sure that if he didn't have an injury he would have tackled Mihashi to the ground. Abe had an unnaturally deep attachment to him. Sure he was attracted to him. Sure he had had these naughty thoughts about him before. However, Mihashi had never looked so downright _edible_ before.

"If you're mad, I…can…go… I don't want Abe to be mad at me." _You aren't going anywhere_ , Abe thought.

"Come here, you dolt," he said out loud. "I don't need anyone to check in on me but I'm not going to kick you out and you just got here." Mihashi nodded very slowly and walked over to Abe. He held up the bundle.

"This is from…my house," he said. "It's stew." Absently, Mihashi's scent wafted over him. Abe's clothing weren't very revealing, but again, his body clenched with arousal, causing him to worry about his erection being found out.

"Pop it in the fridge, we'll eat it later," he said, his voice faint. Mihashi's eyes grew large for a short time. He looked towards the kitchen, and then his gaze trailed helplessly around the room. "What?" Abe asked, hoping Mihashi hadn't realized anything.

"It's quiet…"

"Everyone's gone for the week, it's just me here."

"So…your mother's not home?" Again, it took the jaws of life to keep Abe grounded. _No one_ was home. No one would be. He was home alone with a strikingly alluring and unsuspecting Mihashi. Abe wanted to pounce on him like an animal in heat. His arms clenched at his side, Abe tried to swallow those urges back. Damn, did he need a cold shower.

"No," Abe said. Mihashi's face turned red as he stared at Abe's face.

"I'm intruding…" he said shamefully. Abe became nervous for a split second before he shook it off.

"Mihashi, seriously," he said, beginning to lose his patience. "Put the food in the refrigerator and relax. It's fine. I can have company over, I'm not five." Mihashi's head ducked and he left the room momentarily. He returned holding his bag with both hands. "Sit." Mihashi walked over to him stiffly and settled himself on his knees near him on the side of the bad knee. Abe gritted his teeth at him and sighed through his nose.

"Abe?"

"Yeah?"

"Really, if you're mad, I—"

"No." Abe closed his eyes and urged himself to relax. "I just told you, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at whoever sent you over here." Mihashi made a small noise in his throat.

"I…I…I…I…I…" Abe's eyes clenched tighter. He thought about his situation, about the talk he'd had with Mihashi in that very room. He opened his eyes and looked over to Mihashi. He smiled very faintly.

"It was your idea, is that what you're getting at?" Mihashi nodded. "I'm not mad at you."

"But you just said…"

"I didn't think it was you. I'm…glad that you're concerning yourself with me."

"I…I…I wanted to come today…to make sure you had some company. The guys are at Tajima's… I didn't want you to feel left out."

"Thank you." Mihashi gave a crooked tilt of the lips, something that couldn't really be called a smile, but it was a nice gesture nonetheless. He looked at the TV.

"Why…is the volume so low?" he asked. Abe had forgotten about the TV and the DVD. He quickly thought up a lie.

"I was um, about to nap." Mihashi looked guilty.

"Don't let me interrupt," he said. Abe shook his head.

"I'm more awake now that I have company." That tiny smirk came back.

"Will we really have dinner together, Abe?" Mihashi asked. His eyes were hopeful. Abe wanted to tell Mihashi that he didn't plan on letting him leave any time soon.

"Yeah," Abe said. "Of course." The smirk grew a nearly indiscernible amount.

"Ok," Mihashi said. Abe turned the volume on the TV up and the pair sat and watched a few shows together. The distraction was nice. Without the influence of the porn, Abe was able to settle back and lose himself in the programs. Mihashi sat stiffly and quietly. Abe was content with him there with him, but he still wanted to do things with him that he knew he wasn't allowed to—innocent things, but things that people who were just friends didn't do. His hair looked so clean and fluffy. Would it really be so bad if he reached up to touch it?

"Abe?" Abe glanced over at Mihashi. Mihashi put a hand to his stomach. "I'm hungry… How…about you?"

"Yeah," Abe said. "Let's go eat."

"Oh…? Are you going to get up? You don't have to, Abe, I can make it."

"You know your way around my kitchen?" Abe asked, skeptical.

"I…I… Well… I'm sure I can figure it out." Abe leaned back on the chair.

"I appreciate you wanting to help out, but I'm home alone for a week. You realize that I'm able to move around by myself, right?"

"I…don't want you to overexert yourself. Mr. Shiga said that if you move too much too fast you can aggravate the sprain."

"So you're here to do my moving for me?" Abe asked. Mihashi nodded slowly. Abe folded his arms. "All right then. I'm hungry, so let's eat." Mihashi stared at him for a short time. That tiny, guarded smirk grew a little. He nodded obediently and stood.

"I brought root stew," he said, bringing his hands together. "It's good…for you. I'll make it right away." Abe smirked at him as he nearly ran into the kitchen. This worked for him, too. If he played his cards right, it would be easy to guilt Mihashi into staying with him.

Despite how worried Abe became as he sat and waited for Mihashi to return for almost a half an hour, he gave it time. As long as he didn't see any flames sparking out or hear any curses, things were probably okay. Mihashi came into the room with a tray with two large bowls. They were steaming. The smell made Abe's mouth water. Mihashi lowered the tray near Abe's side. The portions were enough to feed a small family. It was perfect. Mihashi kneeled next to him and served him. He waited for him to eat before he took his own bowl and spoon and settled himself next to Abe's bad leg again. They ate quickly and in silence, occasionally wincing from burning their mouths. Mihashi's mom was an incredible cook. Everything tasted good even though it was reheated. Abe sat his empty bowl aside and let out a satisfied sound.

"Thanks for the meal," he said. Mihashi was still working on the last bit of his.

"You're welcome."

"Your mom's amazing," Abe said. Mihashi paused in eating.

"My mom?" he asked.

"Yeah. She made the stew, right? She can really cook."

"Mom…had to work earlier…" Mihashi said. "So me and dad made it." Abe was nonplussed. Was he joking? _He_ made that delicious stew?

"You cooked?" Abe asked. Mihashi nodded.

"It's a recipe from my grandmother," he said. "I didn't think it would turn out this good, though…"

"Your dad helped you?"

"He didn't trust me to do it alone…" Mihashi said. "But it's really simple. You just chop vegetables up and put them in the pot with broth and seasonings and cook it. Grandma said you know it's ready when the broth reaches the level of the vegetables. It takes a long time to cool down though."

"Never pegged you for a cooker," Abe said.

"You…have to eat something other than take out…" Mihashi said. "So…I wanted to learn to cook a few things…" Abe was confused. What was he talking about?

"But as far as you know, my mom's home though, right?" he said. Mihashi's lips tilted downward and he turned his head. His neck looked so appetizing, Abe temporarily forgot what they were talking about. Mihashi's expression changed to one of remorse.

"Well…about that…" he said. "I…I… Well… You see… I kinda knew… Your little brother told me about it. The vacation. The last time I was here. I…asked him if I would still be able to see you… He told me…where the spare key is kept." Abe raised his eyebrows.

"Well, now. You've got a lot of balls, don't you?" Mihashi's face was so adorable. His lips were curled in the most peculiar way. It was endearing, how apologetic he was. Abe reached up and cupped his cheek in his hand. It was so soft. Mihashi's eyes watered and he froze. He looked a little frightened.

"Huh?" he murmured.

"Hey…Mihashi?"

"Abe?"

"Thanks." Mihashi stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Abe…you're not mad…?" Abe shook his head, and gently stroked his cheek. Mihashi looked mesmerized.

"No, I'm not." Mihashi stared at him. He raised a hand and rubbed it along Abe's fingers. He cupped his hand, then lowered it to grasp his wrist. Abe had a nagging feeling come over him that he had made Mihashi uncomfortable. But then, suddenly, Mihashi smiled at him. And giggled. Abe was startled. It was an odd sound, almost like a sneeze. Mihashi took Abe's hand away and held it. He giggled again.

"Abe," he said. He slunk down to the floor. The position caused Abe's arm to land across Mihashi's shoulder. Mihashi continued to hold Abe's hand within his own. His hands were very warm. They weren't shaking as they normally did. Abe watched him for a few moments, still unsettled. He leaned back against the chair and slowly came to think more about the fact that he had successfully gained intimate contact with Mihashi. It was welcomed. Mihashi seemed elated. It felt nice to know it. Abe wasn't going to ask him to stay flat out. He was going to allude to it and let Mihashi make that decision. Maybe he wanted to stay with him. Maybe it was something he'd already planned to do. Abe wanted to know what Mihashi's reaction meant. He wanted to know if Mihashi desired the same things that he did. He would try his hardest not to push it and instead, let things progress naturally.


	2. Part Two

Unexpected Developments

Part Two

Mihashi was so happy he could hardly breathe. Abe wasn't mad at him! Instead, he was thankful. He was happy. His hand was warm and he didn't take it away even after Mihashi selfishly continued to hold it. It was a dream come true. They had been working towards being more honest and open with each other. They had been working towards what Mihashi wanted most from Abe, a best friendship. A long, lasting friendship. One that didn't depend entirely on baseball. One that would stretch beyond their high school years.

Abe was an advantageous friend to have, but at times, Mihashi didn't feel as valuable to Abe as Abe was to him. He felt that Abe thought of him mostly as a tool to achieve a greater goal. He didn't mind being used. It was a fact that they were all using each other. He just would rather feel more dependable and more depended on. He knew that working together, there was no mountain that he and Abe couldn't climb. He couldn't wait for Abe to be back in action on the field, but even his absence at school and afterward at study lessons was more than Mihashi could bear.

And so, Mihashi decided to make it his business to visit Abe when he had time. Someone from the team usually tagged along with him. Hanai entrusted him with bringing Abe his school lessons, which gave him a reason to stop by each day. However, before he could start doing so, he heard about the vacation from Shun and he felt scared. It sounded as though he wouldn't be able to come over, but Shun assured him that Abe was staying home and would be happy if he did.

Tajima told him to be sure to bring food. Abe wouldn't turn him away if it meant a full belly. His mother suggested something hearty. Since she wasn't home, Mihashi phoned his father's mother. She was happy to hear from him and they sat and talked for longer than Mihashi thought he was capable. She gave him the recipe and he wrote it down. As he started gathering the vegetables, his father spotted him and gave him a hand. He was excited all up until the point when Mihashi told him it was for Abe.

"Why are you cooking for him?" his father had asked, a wary look in his eye.

"He's injured, remember? He can't cook for himself," Mihashi explained as he rinsed the vegetables through a strainer.

"But, his parents…"

"They're gone for a week or so. So I'm going to help take care of him." His dad nodded at him very slowly.

"For how long?" he asked.

"Well…I want to see how he's doing… He's probably bored and hungry. I keep getting worried that with no one there, if he hurts himself no one will know for days…"

"Is the injury that serious?"

"It's slow healing. The coach is worried and it makes me worried, too…" His dad hovered around as he started to chop the vegetables without rhyme or reason.

"Can I show you something?" he asked. Mihashi looked up at him. His dad came around the counter and grabbed another knife from the utensil drawer. He took one of the potatoes and chopped it through the middle lengthwise. He turned it 180 degrees and repeated the motion. Holding it together with his fingers, he chopped it three times widthwise. The potato fell into cubes.

"Whoa," Mihashi said. "How did you do that?"

"When you're cooking something like a stew, you want everything to cook evenly, so you have to cut everything in the same size pieces."

"Oh…"

"But some vegetables cook more quickly than others, so you either want to make those bigger, or add them in later."

"Oh…?" This was more complicated than Mihashi had expected. However, everything turned out to be fine. He learned how to measure seasonings, how to control the boiling liquid by changing the flame's size and that he should taste the food as it cooked. He left it to simmer and retreated to his room. He grabbed his school bag and stuffed it with clothes for the next day. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, a brush, and some DVDs and jammed them in as well. He reached for his phone and discovered that he had missed a call from Tajima.

"You sure you're not coming?" Tajima had asked him.

"Yeah…" Mihashi murmured. "Something came up…"

"Something like what?" Tajima whined. "It's not going to be the same without you."

"I'm sorry Tajima… Maybe next time."

"You're not going to see Abe, are you?" Mihashi hiccupped, feeling caught.

"Oh, um…well.."

"Ah-ha!" Tajima said. "Well, okay. I was worried you were ditching me for something totally uncool. I don't feel bad now. Remember, bring food. Something meaty."

"Meaty…?" There wasn't any meat in the house, and the stew was already bubbling away.

"Yeah. You know how Abe is." Mihashi's mouth tilted downward. "If you don't have any, don't pout," Tajima said. "Anything should work, really…" Mihashi breathed out a sigh.

"Oh… Good," he said. Tajima laughed at him.

"You sound so relieved," he said.

"Don't laugh at me," Mihashi said, and Tajima laughed harder.

"Anyway, mail me to let me know how it goes, okay?"

"Okay," Mihashi said. "Later."

"Bye." Mihashi checked on the food. It still had a ways to go. He decided to practice pitching. Afterwards, he showered and returned to check on the food. It was finally ready. He took it off the heat and tasted it. It was pretty good for his first cooked meal. He smiled to himself and started to put it into the storage container, but he realized that it was too hot. He sat and waited for it to cool off enough so that he could pack it. He wrapped it in a bundle to make sure it wouldn't spill and brought it out to his bike. He sat his bag and the bundle inside his basket. As he mounted the bike, he became nervous. What if Abe turned him away? What if he didn't like the stew? What if he got so mad at him, he never spoke to him again?

Mihashi didn't want to chicken out. He wanted to spend the week with Abe. He didn't want to take no for an answer, but it was hard to refuse Abe no matter what it was that he wanted. A nagging voice told him to call ahead of time. However, if he did that, Abe would tell him not to come. It would be rude to kick him out if he was already there. Mihashi chose to just go, and leave Abe no recourse.

He was thrilled that Abe wanted him to stay. The fact that he liked the stew gave Mihashi a boost of confidence. He moved closer to Abe and planned to stay there on the floor next to him until Abe took his hand away. It happened at about 8 pm.

"My ass hurts," Abe said. He patted Mihashi on the shoulder. "I've got to move around."

"Oh…?" Mihashi said, sitting up. "How?" Abe lifted himself by his arms and pulled himself away from the chair. Mihashi knelt next to him. Abe's crutches were on the floor behind the chair. Abe scooted backwards and grabbed them. He propped one against his chair and used it to lift up from the ground. He then grabbed the second one and positioned himself properly upright. "Oh…" Mihashi said. He watched as Abe started walking across the room with the crutches. "How do you feel?"

"Good," Abe said. "I'd feel better with some fresh air."

"Do you want to go outside?" Mihashi asked. Abe looked over to him.

"I wish we were at your place," he said. "That way I could watch you pitch." Mihashi didn't know what to make of that. Was he in for a scolding, or was it a positive thing?

"W—why?" he ventured to ask.

"So I can see your form," Abe said, coming over to him. "And make sure you aren't overworking yourself. That you aren't getting too fast." Mihashi shook his head rapidly.

"No, I'm not!" he said. "I promise!" Then, he thought better of lying. "Well…maybe a little faster…"

"Stand up," Abe said. Mihashi stood up. "Show me your form." Mihashi fiddled his fingers for a moment, and then reached down for his school bag. He took out his glove and ball and walked to the closer wall. Abe watched him as he did his windup and pitched without letting go of the ball. Abe perked.

"You practiced today, didn't you?" he asked. His tone was stern. Mihashi's first instinct was to lie.

"N—" Abe stiffened and his mouth became taut. Mihashi shut his mouth. He didn't want Abe to be mad at him, but Abe would be mad at a lie, too. Friends weren't supposed to lie to each other. Abe's expression was fact of that. "N—N—not too much…" he said. "I wanted to exercise…" Abe went over to his side.

"Again," he said, motioning ahead of them. Mihashi fake pitched again. "Full strength." Mihashi did as he was told. "Damn, I wanna catch…" Abe said. He let out a frustrated sigh. "There's got to be a way for us to practice together." Mihashi played with the ball within the glove.

"We can be patient," he said. "Because…pushing it will only make things worse." Mihashi swept his eyes around the room. It seemed like a good opportunity to insist on staying the night. "Um…I have to go to practice pretty early, but it would be nice to watch a few games…before then…" Abe watched him for a short while.

"Mihashi…" he said quietly. Mihashi nodded without being able to stop himself. He'd heard from his father that people were more likely to accept an offer when given positive reinforcement, and nodding seemed like a safe bet. However, once he started, he couldn't find the appropriate timing to stop. Abe raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Nodding."

"Why?"

"I…don't know…" Mihashi said, knowing he couldn't very well admit his strategy. Abe chortled.

"Stop," he said. "You look like chicken." Mihashi smiled at him very faintly. Abe had a nice laugh. Laughing was a positive reinforcement, too, wasn't it?

"Bawk!" Mihashi said. Abe looked bewildered, and then he laughed again.

"You're losing it," he said. "What is wrong with you?" He shuffled around to reposition himself on the crutches. Mihashi finally stopped.

"Um…sorry," he said.

"No, don't apologize. It's all right." Abe looked around. "I'm going to need your help."

"Okay. Anything," Mihashi said, eagerly moving closer to Abe.

"The futons are in the linen closet in the hall. Could you grab them?" Mihashi nodded obediently and hurried to do as he was told. He went into the dark hallway and retrieved one of the futons. He went back into the family room, moved Abe's chair with his foot and laid the futon out. He moved the food trays into the kitchen, and then remembered that they would need sheets. When he approached Abe with them, Abe had a strange look on his face. Mihashi paused at the entrance.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Abe shook his head.

"Nothing," he said. "Um…go ahead and get settled in. I'm going to go to the bathroom." _Settled in_? Mihashi thought. _And not ready to go_? He did it! Abe was allowing him to stay! Mihashi nodded and grabbed his things from the floor. He stuffed his ball and glove in the bag. Since Abe was using the bathroom, he decided to change where he was. He stripped down to his t-shirt. He took out his boxers and slipped them on quickly. As he crossed the room to set his bag down and out of the way, he accidentally stepped on the remote control. The TV channel changed, catching Mihashi's attention. He looked at it and froze.

What was that on the screen? What that someone's…? And someone else's…? What had Abe been watching?! Mihashi let out a high pitched shriek as he threw his bag aside and slumped in front of the remote. As he grabbed it, he accidentally pressed play. Distantly he heard the bathroom door open. Panicked, he quickly switched back to regular TV but not before he saw the most startling bit of information his clumsiness had revealed.

The people on the TV… They were men. They were men naked together on the bed, one topping the other the way that dogs did. Mihashi dropped his arms, his eyes staring at the TV unseeingly. Why had Abe been watching _that_ , of all things? Did that mean that he…? That he was…?

Was that why he touched him earlier? On his face? Was that why he was being so nice to him overall? Was there something about Mihashi that Abe was after? There couldn't be. Mihashi had nothing to give him. There was nothing special about him. When it came to the other members of the team, why not go after one that wasn't always sniffling, whining and putting himself down? What was the value that Abe possibly saw in him?

Mihashi heard noise from somewhere down the hall. Abe was coming. What was he supposed to do? Should he say something? Should he pretend as though he hadn't seen anything? But then how would he know what Abe felt? How could he be sure it wasn't a fluke? Mihashi decided that if he were to stay the night, it couldn't remain a secret. They had to get it out in the open or else it was going to be a long, awkward evening.


	3. Part Three

Unexpected Developments

Part Three

Abe entered the room, pausing when he saw Mihashi's baffled expression. He was holding the remote facing the television. His mouth was agape, but it closed as he looked over to Abe.

"Hey…" Abe said, coming over to him. He looked at the TV. It was on the same channel as before. "What are you doing?"

"Abe…?" Mihashi murmured. "Um… Well… Hey?"

"What?" Abe asked. Mihashi looked down and away from him. Arm shaking, he slowly lifted the remote. Abe noticed the finger on the input button. Color completely drained from his face and he felt faint. For the love of all that was good and just, Mihashi found out! "Oh…"

"Abe…um…" Mihashi shook his head slightly. He pointed the remote at the TV and pressed the button.

"Hey!" Abe said as the porn came back on the screen. "Shit, uh, Mihashi, it's not what it seems."

"What?" Mihashi asked.

"It's not what it looks like. Just turn it off." Mihashi changed the output again. He moved his mouth peculiarly, eyes scanning the ground. Then he looked up at Abe.

"I wanna watch it," he said.

"You _what_?" Abe asked, startled. "No…we shouldn't."

"Why?"

"We just shouldn't."

" _You_ were watching it," Mihashi insisted.

"Yeah, well, I was alone."

"So it wasn't…by accident then?" Mihashi tilted his head as he asked, questioning Abe further with his gaze. Abe was so caught, he could hardly see a way out.

"Just forget about it, Mihashi. Let's just put a game on, ok?"

"Ok…" Mihashi said. He sat the remote down as Abe went around him. Abe's stomach was burning with his anxiety. What was he going to do now? He wasn't going to be able to get out of talking it over with Mihashi, but he wasn't ready to have that conversation with anyone let alone his object of affection. What was he going to do? Abe was about to lower himself onto the futon when he realized that there was still only one. He looked over to Mihashi slowly. Mihashi was watching him with eyes that Abe was unused to seeing on him. Was he judging him?

"Mihashi?"

"Abe…?" Mihashi eyes shifted downward. He brought the back of his hand across his mouth. He looked at the hand and then wiped it on his boxers. His…boxers…

They were _short_. Abe's eyes trailed across his sinewy legs and thighs. He was sexy like that, sitting on his bottom with his legs out at his side. His body curved nicely in that position. Naturally, unlike with the stiffness of a proper kneel. The reintroduction of the porn and Mihashi's half naked body were rekindling the arousal Abe had long ago put aside.

"Hey…um…what happened to the other fu—"

"I'll change it to the sports channel…" Mihashi said, shaking his head. He took the remote again and pressed the guide button. Abe looked down at himself, wondering if his arousal was obvious. Satisfied that he could hide it if he was on his stomach even though the position was bad for his knee, Abe settled face down on the futon. He had a hard time believing that Mihashi would grab only one on purpose. He wondered when Mihashi would notice that they needed another one. Mihashi looked through the channels until he found one that was playing a baseball game. He settled his body up into a kneeling position by the futon.

Abe watched him for a while. His face was still flustered. His lips were moist and pink. There was something glistening in the nearer corner of his mouth. He reached up and wiped it away again. From that angle, Abe had the perfect view of his lap. He thought it was his imagination at first, but it seemed to be moving. He looked up, his breath hitching in his throat when he saw that Mihashi was looking at him.

"Abe…?" Mihashi murmured again. That look was back. What did it mean? Abe was receiving mixed signals and he didn't know what to make of any of them.

"Yeah…?"

"Do you like boys?" Abe squeezed his lips together tightly, averting his gaze.

"It's not what it seems like," he said.

"You don't have to lie to me," Mihashi said. "It's ok. I understand." Abe looked over to him again.

"You understand, do you?" he asked. "What do you understand?"

"How it feels to want someone…that you can have yet…" Mihashi's eyes trailed across Abe's body. Abe followed his gaze and saw it linger on his rear end. "To want something…you don't have permission to take…" Abe's jaw dropped. Who was this kid, and what did he do with Mihashi?

"What are you saying…?" Abe asked. Mihashi looked him in the eye. Abe saw a twinge of impatience. Mihashi picked up the remote and turned the porn back on. He pointed at the screen, but his eyes remained locked on Abe's.

" _That_." The look intensified. " _You_." Abe tried to move up into a sitting position, completely disregarding his knee. It gave him so much pain, he winced and hissed through his teeth. Mihashi crawled over to him. He took him by the wrists and turned his body over.

"Wha—wha—what the?" Abe stuttered, in no position to fight back. Mihashi rather aggressively slammed him down on his back. He quickly straddled him and didn't let him go. He sat down on Abe's lap, leaving no question of the state of their arousal. A tiny bit of drool inched down the side of Mihashi's mouth. He licked it away and swallowed hard. Abe felt sweat beading along his forehead as he tried to process what the heck was going on. His breaths were rapid and short. What was he supposed to do now? "Mihashi, I…"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Get…get off, Mihashi."

"Not until you answer me."

"I don't have to—"

"Abe!" Mihashi said fiercely, shutting Abe up with the unexpected intensity. "Answer me!" It was Abe's turn to swallow hard. Mouth open but too stunned to speak, he simply nodded at Mihashi. "We're friends? Right?"

"Y—yeah…"

"I'm your partner, right? Am I important to you?"

"Y—Yeah."

"Do you like boys?"

"It's…it's none of your business, man." Mihashi didn't like that response. His nose pinched and his grip tightened.

"Don't dismiss me. I never do that you!"

"Mihashi, what the hell?"

"Answer me!" Abe let his head sink back.

"Get off."

"No. No, I won't." Mihashi closed his eyes tight and turned his face away. "You don't trust me."

"I do."

"I trust you, Abe."

"I know."

"I can tell you. I can tell you I like you, all right?"

"Mihashi…?" Abe gasped.

"Can you…just…say it?" Abe's mind was reeling. He was completely befuddled. He knew what he wanted. Mihashi seemed to be leading them exactly where they both clearly wanted to be. So why did Abe feel so ashamed and unwilling to give in?

"I…I…"

"You like boys, right? And me? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Abe had to avert his eyes again. Mihashi squeezed his wrists tighter. "Is it because…it's not me you want?" Abe felt very strongly at hearing Mihashi's faltering voice that he couldn't lie or hide it, but still, his answer came a few seconds later.

"No, that's not it," he said, urging the words out with difficulty.

"So you do want me?" Mihashi asked. "Do you?"

"Yeah," Abe breathed. Mihashi looked at him again. His eyes were so different. His cheeks had turned rosy and his grip loosened ever so slightly.

"You mean it?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Mihashi asked. He leaned down. Their erections pressed stiffly against one another. Despite himself, Abe suddenly lost sight of their conversation.

"E—Everything…" was all he could muster.

"I… Me too…" Mihashi said. Abe noticed that Mihashi was shaking. Mihashi took in a deep breath, lifting his face towards the ceiling. Abe thought for a moment that he might have been trying to compose himself, but when he looked at him again, his expression had darkened. It had intensified so much that Abe finally caught on to what it was— _desire_.

"Hey…"

"If Abe likes me…" Mihashi said, "…then Abe should show it." Abe tried to lift his arms, but Mihashi was still holding him down with a fierce grip.

"Let me…up."

"Why?" Mihashi asked. "Why should I? Don't try to stop me." Loud moaning coming from the TV caused them both to turn their heads towards it. While inside of him, the taller, darker male brought his bedmate to completion by stroking him with his hand. Mihashi's grip became painfully severe as he watched with his undivided attention. Abe let out a light moan at the sight of the man ejaculating, and the sounds coming out of his mouth. He looked down at the distance between his body and Mihashi's. The hesitance from before slipped away from him. All the thoughts he'd had about wanting Mihashi to stay and all the things he'd planned to do once he had him all to himself became priority one. He wanted to be closer. He wanted Mihashi in his grasp. If only he would just let him go. He knew he was strong, but he hadn't known how capable he was of completely overpowering him. Mihashi gulped, his Adam's apple shifting along his slender neck. Finally he returned his gaze to Abe's.

If looks could kill. Abe had to imagine that he had given Mihashi that look before, one completely devoid of rational thought, one steeped in desire and lust, one that hungered and yearned for passion. Mihashi finally let his wrists go and sat down on his lap. Abe moaned again as he felt the friction between their bodies.

"God…" he gasped. "Mihashi… What the hell…?"

"Is it hell?" Mihashi asked. "Is it torture…?" He ran his hands up Abe's body, letting his thumbs rub against his nipples. It was absolute torture. Mihashi's hands were on him, touching him, seeking to give him pleasure. He wanted him lower. He wanted his hands and mouth around him. Just the thought of it was driving him mad. He reached up and cupped Mihashi's face in his hands as he rose to kiss him. His nails dug into Mihashi's moist skin as he was overcome with intense sensation.

A tingly chill wavered up his spine; Mihashi's mouth was so sweet and hot. His body was trembling, his hardness was pressed against Abe's stomach. His moans were so incredible. His tongue tangled with Abe's experimentally. It was so wonderful. Abe's body began to ache. He should have relieved that tension hours again, and it was back now, more whole and more intense than Abe had ever known it to be. Even on days that he was able to hold Mihashi's hand during meditation. Even on days that Mihashi would come over with that end of the day, out-of-doors scent lingering on his skin. Even on days that he accidentally caught Mihashi naked in the showers at school. Even on days that their team played an important game, and he was able to see Mihashi at his most excitable.

Most…excitable…

Mihashi leaned back, urging Abe to lie back down again. Abe took that opportunity to remove his shirt before his back hit the futon. He tugged at Mihashi's shirt, and Mihashi took it off. His face was enflamed compared to his chest. His body looked so lithe and pale. Abe raised his hands to his nipples, which were already peaked. He toyed with them as he had seen the couple do on the porn. Mihashi shivered and let out a wavering, quiet moan.

"Abe…" he whispered. Abe felt a pulse of pleasure cross his groin. He stared at Mihashi's lips. They were glistening and red. Full. Abe reached up and rubbed his fingers along them. Mihashi allowed him to, still moaning very quietly to himself. He reached to gently hold Abe's hand. He drew out his tongue and ran it along several fingers. Abe let out a lingered moan. "Mihashi, yes…"

"Abe…?"

"Unh?"

"I…I wanna play with you… Wi—with _it_ …"

"Please…?" Abe uttered desperately. Mihashi's eyes were eagle sharp. He drew Abe's middle finger into his mouth and sucked it. Hard. "Oh…fuck…" Mihashi fingered his hand and wrist as he circled the finger around his tongue. He took it in deep, depressing his tongue, not flinching a tiny bit at the intrusion. Mihashi released it very slowly, and stared at Abe's hand.

"Abe is hurt…" he said. "So I will take care of Abe tonight. Okay?"

"I want everything…" Abe said.

"When you're ready to take me, Abe, you'll know it…" Mihashi said. "We can't risk it too early. I'll make sure you feel really good, Abe. I…I want to feel it…and taste it." Abe shook his head slightly. Was this really Mihashi speaking to him right now?

"You're…acting…different…"

"You never _told_ me, Abe," Mihashi said, squeezing his hand. "Tajima told me, and Hanai told me and Sakaeguchi. Even Oki told me, but…I was waiting for you to say it."

"What…did they tell you?"

"That you wanted me… That you…wanted me to be with you. They said it was as clear as day… The way you looked at me, the way you always asked about me and looked after me… They could see it, but…I didn't believe them. Because I thought you were the aggressive type… I thought that…the moment you knew you wanted me… _all_ of me, you would take it…"

"How could I just…?"

"Like this," Mihashi said. He leaned down and suckled on Abe's left nipple. Abe hissed at him. Mihashi dragged his hands down Abe's chest towards his stomach. Abe's abdominal muscles twitched. It tickled and tantalized him. He chuckled and moaned in unison.

"Oh…Mi…hashi…"

"You take me just like this…" Mihashi's fingers danced along Abe's naval. Abe's body felt like a superheated vibrator. How was Mihashi doing this to him? Why could he do nothing but squirm and moan while Mihashi did all the work?

This was not how he pictured their first time. It was not at all how he expected it to go. He wanted to be the domineering top to Mihashi's submissive bottom. He wanted to lead, he wanted to drive Mihashi wild with just a touch. Mihashi looked much unlike his usual self. He was acting so strange. What was it that was causing him to change like that? Instead of being cute and innocent, he was being stern and acted as though he had experience. Abe wasn't complaining. It was turning him on more than he imagined it would; Mihashi could just keep it coming. But Abe wanted to be more in control of his emotions. He wanted to be able to reduce Mihashi to a moaning, quivering mass, too.

"Mihashi…let me…"

"No," Mihashi said firmly, lightly circling the right nipple with his left hand, his right still massaging along Abe's navel. "I waited for you…for so long… I let you control me. I liked it… I love it when you do… If you could have just said something… _Anything_ …" Mihashi left his chest, running the tip of his tongue down towards Abe's belly button. Abe felt himself moving within the tight confines of his briefs. The base of his spine tingled with anticipation. "And all this time…" Mihashi's eyes glanced at the screen. Abe looked over to it and realized that Mihashi was taking his cues from the second couple in the movie. They were in just about the exact same position. "All this time, you wanted me on you. I want me to be on you, too." Mihashi rose and shifted down towards Abe's thighs. He gripped his pants at the waistband. "I play with you in my thoughts…sometimes…" Mihashi ran a hand over Abe's bulge and Abe's back arched up from the futon. He choked out a moan, grabbing Mihashi by the elbows. "I…take you in my mouth and I suck on you…"

"Please…"

"Do you want that?"

"Yes… Now, please."

"Well…that's too bad…" Mihashi whispered. He toyed with Abe, teasing him by tracing circles along his thighs and up by his hips and ribcage. "You won't get it right away… I'm mad at you."

"Mad…?"

"Abe should always be open and honest with me, his pitcher. His ace…"

"I…was…"

" _No_ ," Mihashi said. "You hid it from me."

"Mihashi…" Abe panted. "I couldn't just…say something like that…"

"But why…?" Mihashi let down Abe's pants achingly slowly. "Why couldn't you just come to me and take me in your arms and make love to me." Abe was having great difficultly trying to grasp what Mihashi was saying. The air felt unbearably cool against his skin and Mihashi was hovering over him. Over… _it_. "I'm your pitcher, Abe. I'm your friend. I can be myself with you…you can be yourself with me, too."

"I…I will…" seemed like the right thing to say. Mihashi's eyes narrowed.

"Abe should have told me," he said, and he began to lower Abe's briefs. "He should—" Mihashi's voice caught in his throat as he saw it. Abe watched him staring at it, at his hardness. His erection was beyond painful at that point. It bobbed as Abe resisted the urge to touch it, to bring it closer to Mihashi so that he could touch it. To do anything to alleviate the agony. Mihashi's bottom lip began to quiver and in a moment, his teeth chattered. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand again, and visibly swallowed back what was in his mouth. He began to moan as though he was in pain, and his body trembled.

"Mihashi…"

"I won't," Mihashi said, closing his eyes. "I won't yet…" Mihashi clamped his bottom lip between his teeth. He continued the agonizing circular motion against Abe's thighs again. Abe couldn't take much more. His brain felt like a light bulb on the verge of burning out.

"God, please… Fuck…"

"I'm mad at you…so I'm not going to let you have it so easy…"

"Still…mad?"

"Because Abe treats me too gently…" Mihashi's voice was weak and quaky. "Abe thinks that I can't handle this… Abe kept himself from me, and tortured me… Couldn't be honest…with me… You smell so good." Mihashi lowered his face to Abe's thigh and rubbed his nose against it. He looked at Abe's groin with longing. "It's so big…" he whimpered.

"Mihashi, please…" Mihashi's breath was inching along his scrotum. Abe felt his skin pimple up, tensing in anticipation. He shook his head against the sensation it caused him. This was murder. Mihashi had absolutely no idea how far down into an unending spiral of pleasure Abe was succumbing. Before he was completely lost in the chasm, Abe reached up and grabbed Mihashi's hair into his fist. If he wanted him to be rough, he would be. If he wanted honesty, Abe would give him honesty.

"I want you," he said. "I wanted you since I first met you. If you want me, if you want it… Now. Do it now, Mihashi." Mihashi's eyes were moist and lidded. He looked intoxicated. He hovered his hand above Abe's shaft.

"Abe… Ca—ca…" he murmured. "Call me…call me…by my…"

"I need it… Ren…" Mihashi made that whimpering noise again. He shifted his body along Abe's so that he rested against his good leg. He ran his tongue up and along his thigh and hip, circling over towards Abe's shaft. He set the tip in his mouth and slowly urged the rest in, little by little, his fingers gently cupping Abe's scrotum.

It was electric. Abe's entire body clenched with pleasure. Mihashi started off tentatively, unsure of how to do it right. He made no wrong moves, as everything was effective in drawing Abe closer to completely losing his sanity. As Mihashi became used to it, however, he developed a rhythm. He worked his mouth in a twisting motion as he tugged the shaft in and out. His calloused fingers massaged Abe's balls, groping gently with just the right amount of pressure. It was deliciously sweet. Abe sank into the futon, eyes clenched shut. He couldn't watch or else he would succumb before he wanted to. He couldn't allow it to end so quickly but Mihashi was going at it as though his life depended on it. What could Abe do to slow him down when it was all he could do not to set his hand to the top of his head and force him to go faster?


	4. Part Four

Unexpected Developments

Part Four

Mihashi was thoroughly enjoying himself. The feel of Abe's solid flesh in his mouth was sending him closer and closer to the edge. He knew that subconsciously, he had been rubbing himself along Abe's leg. That, added with the friction of Abe's hardness along the inside of his mouth, something he had fantasized about for so long, also made him feel too close to completion for comfort. He had to lift his hips up and away from the temptation of bucking them, and that gave him a better angle to take Abe deeper into his mouth. He had one hand on Abe's shaft and the other, he realized, was toying with Abe's scrotum. He knew that these things felt wonderful to him when he played with himself. Abe looked as though he was having a good time, and so Mihashi was glad that he was pleasing him properly.

Abe's penis was thick. It was uncut and wider than Mihashi's. Mihashi hadn't wanted to be bad at oral sex, but it was something he wanted to give to Abe even more than pitching to him during their games. So with the flexibility stemming from his youth and his years spent playing in ball clubs, he'd practiced on himself numerous times. He felt like he knew what to expect in what it would feel and taste like; however, Abe's was different. He didn't have to bend his spine so awkwardly, so Mihashi could take Abe full on. It filled so much more of his mouth. Its width had it brushing ever so lightly along the sides of his teeth, making him worry about hurting him, having him increase the pressure of the ring of his mouth to ease the clench of his jaw. This also allowed him to take Abe deeper. He liked it deep. Where self-sucking left something to be desired, he had tried other objects. Bananas were too soft and couldn't hold up to all that he wanted to do. Carrots varied too much in width and didn't have enough give. Then Mihashi found the best practice tool: a pickled cucumber.

They were salty, long and thick, very much like Abe. They held up well against Mihashi's rough handling, and were just hard enough that it was easier for him to imagine that they were the real deal. And so he relived what it had been like to suckle the pickles late at night. How often he had brought himself to completion with them in his mouth, how tart and briny they tasted. How earnestly he'd tried to get what he really wanted out of them, causing them to wind up wrinkled and slightly shriveled once he finally removed them from his mouth.

Mihashi had to pull back. It was all too much for him to recall while he was in the middle of going at it for real. How much had he missed going off into a fantasy of his fantasies? As he sat up, drool dripped from his mouth and clung to his chin. Abe was completely slicked. Mihashi hands were moist as well. He drew them up to his mouth, trying to clean up, not sure if he had ruined it for Abe or not.

Abe's head had been rocking back and forth along the futon but he soon regained his wits enough to venture a peek. He watched Mihashi with hazy eyes for a few seconds. He opened his mouth, but didn't speak. He reached up and grabbed Mihashi by the neck. He added pressure and took himself by the bottom of his shaft, holding it upright. Mihashi could read loud and clear that Abe wanted him to continue. He huffed in relief and quickly lowered himself to keep going. Though it had cooled a bit, it was the perfect slickness for him to pick up where he'd left off. Had it been long enough now, he wondered. Could he get his own satisfaction, or should he wait for Abe? He was rock hard and could tell from how moist his boxers felt that he'd been releasing precum. He was thoroughly hot and needed satisfaction.

Abe wasn't initiating action on Mihashi other than forcing his head down on his crotch. He still had a grip on himself. Mihashi thought that he could stroke himself out, but then he realized it would probably be better if he did something pleasurable for the both of them. Quickly, he swung his hips around and sat on Abe's face. His hips swelled with heated sensation as simultaneously he deep-throated Abe's length, the nubs of his nipples grazed against Abe's body, Abe grabbed at his hips to steady him, and his erection slid down along the side of Abe's nose.

Abe let out a guttural moan as he nestled his face against Mihashi, his grip on hips strengthening. His moans came louder and more frequently. Mihashi's body tautened with the threat of the oncoming spasms of pleasure he'd been seeking. Both he and Abe were shifting their hips towards one another, and Mihashi couldn't hold back any longer. Then he felt something warm and moist caress the slit of the tip of his penis and lost all sense of everything but the waves of pleasure coursing through him.

He let out a catlike whimper as he orgasmed, his thighs quaking weakly, his mouth still fervently working for its reward. Somewhere deep in the halls of his mind he faintly wondered how close Abe was, and in a second, received his answer as a thick, viscous spurt of his semen coated his throat. Mihashi moaned unconsciously as he sucked harder. He had tasted his own before, again, in preparation for that very moment, and again, he was startled by how different Abe's was. It was thicker than his, harder to swallow and came in short waves. There was something to it, something spicy, something very... _Abe_ about it. He was in ecstasy, it was so delicious. He gingerly cupped Abe's scrotum and tugged, trying to urge more out.

Abe gave a choking moan as he reached down to pull out of Mihashi's mouth only to rub the tip across his lips, occasionally sliding it in and then out again. Mihashi liked that too. He liked Abe being aggressive with him. The presence of his hand at his neck had made him feel so good. He wanted to feel that more. He wished that it wasn't over. He could still taste Abe on his lips, but he wanted even more. He couldn't wait for the opportunity to play with him again.

"Hey...?" The sound of Abe's voice caused Mihashi to snap out of his reverie. It sent a shiver up his spine, and he sat up straight next to him. Immediately aware of the situation in a different light now, with a clear mind not 100% set on sexual release, he pulled his hands to his face and hid behind them, blushing furiously, unsure what to do. Abe chuckled at him, and reached up to pull his hands down. Mihashi tried to stop him. They fought weakly against each other for a few moments before Abe sat up, took the moment to pull up his briefs and pants, and then pulled Mihashi into his arms. "Don't be that way," he said. His voice was softer than Mihashi had ever heard it. "You're not embarrassed, are you?"

"I...I...I..." Abe nudged his face down in the crook of Mihashi's neck.

"You're incredible," he said, and he started to softly suckle on his neck. It felt so nice that Mihashi slacked against him, his arms falling to his lap.

"A-A-Abe is...too..." he managed to say. "Abe is...the greatest." Despite his fatigue and slight incoherence, Abe smirked against his neck.

"You get me," he said. Mihashi wanted to look at him. He pushed him back slightly to catch his expression. He looked young and happy. Relaxed and relieved and serene. It was the first time Mihashi had had the pleasure of seeing him so calm and peaceful. He liked that too. He liked all the sides of Abe, all the things Abe had to offer him, all the things he so readily gave him. And only him. Possessively, he wrapped his arms around him and lowered him to the futon. He didn't know where they would go from there. Would this be a constant thing? They liked each other and they had Abe's place to themselves. Would Abe only want sex, then? Mihashi could be useful in many ways. He wanted to let Abe know that having him around had its advantages.

"Abe, do you know what else?"

"What else what?"

"I can help you with your homework."

"Huh?" Was he confused? Perhaps if he listed more things, Abe would understand.

"And next time there'll be meat." Abe didn't say anything. "And I can wash and fold good. And I know the good temperature for water, too." More silence. Concerned, Mihashi rose slightly to look at him. Abe raised an eyebrow at him. They stared at each other for a long time, Mihashi starting to feel anxious.

"Oh... I get it. You mean, about you coming here to help me again."

"Not coming. S-s-s-staying." Mihashi gave him an earnest look. "Is…is that okay?"

"Of course, Mihashi. You don't have to do any of those things, anyway. I can take care of myself."

"But then... What...?" Mihashi couldn't find the words. Abe waited again, his brow curious.

"What would be the excuse for you coming here?" Mihashi nodded. Abe smirked at him and tugged him into his body. "You don't need an excuse, okay? Just so that we can be near each other, okay?"

"And have sex?"

"Sure, and other things. Talk and just be...with each other. I...I miss you, man." Mihashi's chest felt tight and full at hearing those words. So his companionship meant more than just baseball, more than just favors. Even more than just sex. Mihashi started to tear up, he was so happy. He giggled and snuggled closely to him. "Okay?"

"Yeah…"

"So…tomorrow…right after practice, okay? We'll order."

"Okay. But I can make omelets, too." Abe chuckled at him, and kissed him on the temple.

"If you cook, then I can't be next to you. So let's just order, okay? Just…stay next to me…"

After sex Abe was a kind and thoughtful Abe. A sweet and gentle Abe. An Abe just for Mihashi.

Mihashi smiled even though he knew Abe couldn't see it. He nodded and held him tighter. He knew Abe even better now. They trusted each other in a way that others couldn't touch. It was what he wanted and needed in his relationship with Abe. It was fun to learn this new side of him, one that only Mihashi would ever get to know. One that Abe wouldn't ever show to anyone else. And it was a wonderful secret—one that Mihashi would cherish and hold dear for the rest of his life.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
